02 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Czarodziejski skarb, odc. 19 (Volszebnyj klad); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:00 Budzik - Śnieg i lód 09:30 Wesołe łotrzyki - Porwanie odc. 1 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Kidnapping); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:00 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4242 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4457); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:30 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 1/24 - Motyw morderstwa (A motive for murder); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1240; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1629 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego; teleturniej 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Budda, pszczoły i królowa szerszeni cz. 1 (Buddha, Bees and the Giant Hornet Queen) 23'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4243 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4458); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4244 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4459); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:30 Klan - odc. 1634 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1779; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 26 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Co na obiad?, odc. 24 (Maine course); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Pigmalion - txt str.777 103'; spektakl teatralny 22:10 Megaloteria - losowanie miesiąca 22:20 James Bond w Jedynce - W obliczu śmierci (Living daylights) - txt str.777 125'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1987) 00:30 Na własne oczy - Chemia 59'; film dokumentalny 01:30 Kojak seria 1 - Jeszcze zdążysz umrzeć, odc.14 (Die Before They Wake, ep. 14); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:20 Notacje - Andrzej Stelmachowski. Klub Inteligencji Katolickiej; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 180 Złoty krąg; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 10/26 Koci złodziej (Milly, Molly ep. Cat Thief); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 382; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 1/44 Afrodyta i Flipper (Flipper ep. The Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 39/162 Historia Elma Zillera (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 39 The Elmo Ziller Story); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:00 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Świeża krew- seria II odc.3 (Merkat Manor II - Świeża krew-odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 30/52 Kto tu rządzi (Radio Free Roscoe ep. These Bossy Boots are Made for Walking); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 358 Przebudzenie; serial TVP 15:20 Z kabaretowego archiwum 15:35 Fort Boyard - txt str.777; reality show 16:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 61/65 Zbrodnia niedoskonała (Moonlighting ep. Perfect); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 108; teleturniej 19:35 Hit Generator Mix - 4 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 229 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 644; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 400 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 6/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 606); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 7/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 607); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 00:20 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 10/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Pisarz (film o Witoldzie Zalewskim) 39'; film dokumentalny 01:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital 02:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Kolumbia - kraj 30 tysięcy zakładników (Colombia, the Country of 30000 Hastages / Colombie: La Pays aux 30000 otages); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:03 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:32 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 05:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 FEST - zaplanuj sobie przyszłość 17:05 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 To brzmi 19:00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów 19:10 Szeroki kąt 19:40 Tygodnik regionalny 19:55 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:05 Magazyn meteo 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Kolumbia - kraj 30 tysięcy zakładników (Colombia, the Country of 30000 Hastages / Colombie: La Pays aux 30000 otages); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:03 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:32 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 05:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 127, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik - odc. 1, Polska 1999 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Wiara czyni cuda - odc. 2, Polska 1999 9:20 Rodzina zastępcza - Kłopotliwy gość - odc. 1, Polska 1999 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Cudowne rozmnożenie - odc. 2, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - List do szefa - odc. 1, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 6, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1229, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 68, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 58, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 861, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 7, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 108, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 16, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy 3 - odc. 57, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 862, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1230, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 W matni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 0:45 Fala zbrodni - Na wschodzie bez zmian - odc. 84, Polska 2007 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 95, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 1, USA 2003 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Dirty Dancing 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2004 14:15 "Kochaj i tańcz" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 1, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Ten ślub nie ma sensu! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 96, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Drużyna Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1095, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nieufność Polska 2009 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Jacek Kurski, Małgorzata Foremniak 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 alleZIMA! - nocą - program rozrywkowy 0:25 Kryminalni - Białe tango - odc. 78, Polska 2007 1:25 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Telesklep - magazyn 4:00 Rozmowy w toku - Ten ślub nie ma sensu! 4:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 57; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 9 - Druga runda (Dobra Ctvert); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kownas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak czy nie? - odc. 9/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Podróżnik - Rio Dulce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kwidzyn 1982 - bunt internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jak w puchu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Polska metryka Szlomo Jardena; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Piosenki z programów Magdy Umer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Piotrowski (Tulo - Var - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jak w puchu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Nasz reportaż - Polska metryka Szlomo Jardena; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kwidzyn 1982 - bunt internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Piotrowski (Tulo - Var - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Kraków teraz 21'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Walce Fryderyka Chopina gra Ewa Osińska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Cabaret Warietano czyli 11 muza Juliana Tuwima; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - Miłość; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Prawa i obowiązki" (Tadeusz Różewicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Słowa i twarze - Irek - Iredyński Ireneusz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na 5 minut przed zaśnięciem - uśmiech kretyna; wyk.:Jerzy Kryszak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzy młyny - odc. 2 Młyn nad Lutynią; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jazz Jamboree '83 - Andrzej Trzaskowski i Orkiestra PR; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Komedianci - Anna Polony 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Pochwała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Salaam Bombay! (Salaam Bombay!) 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Indie, Wielka Brytania, Francja (1988); reż.:Mira Nair; wyk.:Shafiq Syed, Hansa Vithal, Chanda Sharma; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Lopez Mausere; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja - Lopez Mausere; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Młodzi i Film - Obcy VI 30'; film TVP; reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Grażyna Juchniewicz, Maria Garbowska, Zofia Perczyńska, Joachim Lamża, Karolina Dryzner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Młodzi i Film - Non - stop kolor 35'; film TVP; reż.:Maria Sadowska; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Anita Jancia-Prokopowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Scherzo - Tarantelle g - moll op. 16 Henryka Wieniawskiego; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Chleba naszego powszedniego"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekino - Chleba naszego powszedniego 50'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Małgorzata Pritulak, Kazimierz Krzaczkowski, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Himilsbah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Dwunastu (12 (12 razgniewannych mużczin)) 153'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:NIkita Michałkow; wyk.:Sergiej Makowiecki, Sergiej Garmasz, Aleksiej Pietrenko, Jurij Stojanow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Luksus 38'; film TVP; reż.:Jarosław Sztandera; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Piotr Sokołowski, Michał Włodarczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Trzy kobiety wokół mojego łóżka; widowisko kameralne; reż.:Matylda Kawka; wyk.:Irek Czop, Urszula Gryczewska-Staszczak, Justyna Wasilewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Strefa - Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Eye for an Eye; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Kochajmy syrenki 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Alicja Sędzińska, Czesław Wołłejko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Moja praca artystyczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Telewizja była moim domem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Papież tysiąclecia Ja, papież; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Jerzy Połomski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Drugie dno historii - Wypędzeni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dzieje Polaków - Bataliony Ojczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Żelazne Kompanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Nalazek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Historia Judaizmu - odc. 6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowców droga do chwały; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 20 (odc. 20); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 9 W matni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcy-Mehmet Ali Agca (Mehmet Ali Agca); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:John Parsons; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Papież Tysiąclecia - Ksiądz Karol z Wadowic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Od Wadowic do Rzymu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kulisy III RP - Aksamitna rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 W Pradze, Vsetatach i w Kersku u Hrabala; reportaż; reż.:Stanisław Kostrzewa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panny i wdowy - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Duda Leszno - Energa Toruń.; STEREO 09:40 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (sztafeta 4 x 5 km kobiet); STEREO 10:40 Copa Libertadores - Gremio Porto Alegre - Universidad de Chile; STEREO 12:30 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: TKH Tychy - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Liberec K134; STEREO 17:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 18:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Wisła; STEREO 19:00 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (bieg 30km kobiet); STEREO 20:35 Zwarcie - Marek Plawgo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 10 (odc. 10); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Liga Mistrzów - Villareal - Panathinaikos; STEREO 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (supergigant mężczyzn); STEREO 17:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Chelsea - Juventus; STEREO 21:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 358 Przebudzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Zakończenie dnia